


The Wizards are introduced to the 21st century because I'm bored

by Fandomfangirl96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi!Harry, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Twins, M/M, Might add more tags later, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Tags Are Hard, indepenent!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfangirl96/pseuds/Fandomfangirl96
Summary: literally what the title says. basically I'm bored and decided to take a wrecking ball to the plot. semi serious crack with obscure plot. might just post the first chapter and be on my way, i certainly don't know. also the grammar and typos are there for a reason. Summaries suck just read it.





	The Wizards are introduced to the 21st century because I'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> typos are on purpose when tying, i don't know of anybody the messages with perfect spelling/grammar. if you see a mistake in the paragraphs though feel free to tell me those are likely not on purpose.

BasicBitch: asjhkjldfoaejduaen duuuude the knew neighborhood i just moved into is so fucking creepy

BasicBitch: it has this whole stepford wives feel to it

BasicBitch: bitch don’t ignore me 

BasicBitch: its not my fault that mama got a new job all the way in fucking england

BasicBitch: …………

BasicBitch: so i just realized i’ve been messaging the wrong person….

BasicBitch: ops? : / 

It wasn’t until around 10:00 pm that Harry was finally able to return to his room. Where he found 7 notifications waiting for him on the old iPhone that Dudley had  _ “ broken “ _ . unlocking the screen and opening Snapchat he read through the weird messages left by an unknown person. 

JustHarry: whats a stepford wife?

Not expecting a reply back from his impulsive message he tossed the phone to the head of his bed as he kicked off his shoes and let himself fall on the bed. Tired but not willing to go to sleep yet, in case the nightmares decide to make an reappearance for the third time that week. 

_ Ding _

Throwing his hand out to hurriedly silence the phone so as to not makeup his relatives. With a racing heart he unlocked his phone to find a new message from BasicBitch. 

BasicBitch: lol its a reference to this movie where the protagonist moves into a new neighborhood where the wives act like the perfect submissive wife from the 60’s while the husbands are total douchebags. But its later revealed that the husbands messed with the wives and turned them into robots that they could control. It sounds wierd but its really good. 

JustHarry: sounds interesting and very american

BasicBitch: whatcha trying to say? That only americans can make up wierd shit? Hmmmm?

JustHarry: NO! Thats not what i meant

BasicBitch: lmao chill JustHarry im just messing with you. The film is very american.

JustHarry: not funny :/

JustHarry: what does ‘lmao’ and ‘lol’ mean?

BasicBitch: wow seriously?

BasicBitch: waht do you live under a rock or something?

BasicBitch: lmao = laughing my ass off

BasicBitch: lol = laughing out loud

JustHarry: kinda, my relatives are really strict

JustHarry: they dont even know i have this phone

JustHarry: and the only reason i do have it is because my spoiled fat arsed cousin  _ “broke” _ it

BasicBitch: damn that sounds rough

BasicBitch: but on another note, would said strict relatives and fat  _ assed _ cousin look anything like this

_ snap sent _

(short video shows shows an overweight middle aged man aggressively cleaning silly string from his car, while giggling is heard in the background.)

_ snap viewed _

JustHarry: Bloody Hell!!!!!

JustHarry: was that you?!?!?!?!?!

JustHarry: my uncle has been complaining about that since he picked me up from the station

BasicBitch: lol yup guilty as charged

BasicBitch: messing with your relatives has been the only good thing to come from this move

BasicBitch: well at least till now ;)

JustHarry: ummmmm

JustHarry: what

BasicBitch: like i mean you seem pretty chill

BasicBitch: def alot better than all of the boozo’s around here anyways

JustHarry: so i guess you haven’t heard the rumors yet

BasicBitch: oh you mean the ones that say that your some kind of psychoatic deviant?

BasicBitch: i’ve heard them but i prefer to make my own opinions rather than make assumptions based on the rumors made by obviously close minded idiots

BasicBitch: and from waht i’ve seen you seem like you’d be pretty fun to hang out wiht

BasicBitch: unless you dont want too?

JustHarry:...........

JustHarry: waht

BasicBitch: oh my gawd 

BasicBitch: shut up

BasicBitch: so i guess thats a yes?

JustHarry: :D 

JustHarry: yeah i guess so

BasicBitch: awesome

BasicBitch: we should hang out tomorrow then

JustHarry: i dont know if ill be able to

JustHarry: my aunt is probably going to give me a lot of chores to do again 

BasicBitch: Lmao, boo you whore

BasicBitch: just skip out your aunt sounds like a total bitch

JustHarry: ???

JustHarry: it’ll be worse for me if i don’t get them done

BasicBitch: hmmmmmmm

BasicBitch: alright its getting late so im gonna sign off 

_ Snap sent _

(image shows a young girl around the age of 15 with purple hair and green eyes, she appeared to be laying in a bed and was throwing up a peace sign.)

_ Snap viewed _

_ Snap sent _

(image shows a young boy around the age of 15 with messy black hair, green eyes partially hidden behind round glasses and an awkward half smile that looked more like a grimace.)

JustHary: goodnight i guess

_ Snap viewed _

BasicBitch: haha cute :) goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my crap.  
> might add more later.  
> like and subscribe.


End file.
